It's 'Chismas'
by bmak08
Summary: AU - Dean and Castiel enjoy Christmas morning with their family.


**A/N: **This is something from my Dean and Castiel Family!Verse (I'll think I'll call it that for now!) The previous fics in this verse were 'Good Morning' and 'Goodnight' but you don't have to read those to understand this. I have a few more fics set in this universe which I shall post later on but just so you know, Dean and Castiel have added to their brood and although I had a fic that introduced the little guy, I thought that this fic was more fitting for today! Okay, sorry for the LONG rambling authors note and I'll let you get on with reading! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! Oh and Merry Christmas! :D

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Daddy, Papa...get up, get up!"<p>

Hope clambered onto the bed with Elijah following her. It took him a few tries to push himself up onto the bed with his little legs but with a helping hand from his big sister, he followed her in jumping up and down on the bed and on top of both men, wanting to get their father's to wake up.

"Daddy, chismas...it's chismas!"

Elijah dropped down onto his Papa and held his face between his small hands, squeezing his cheeks, "Papa...geddup, geddup."

Castiel groaned and he forced one eye open. "Papa! It's chismas!" Elijah exclaimed, pouting when his Papa was showing no signs of movement. Castiel managed to open both eyes and ran a hand through Elijah's messy bed hair, "Good morning, Elijah," he said with a half-smile.

"Mornin', Papa...it's chismas!" he said again with a bright grin.

Castiel cupped his cheek. "I know, my Elijah. Merry Christmas." Elijah smiled and giggled in delight, his bright blue eyes filled with happiness, making Castiel laugh. He sat himself up wrapping an arm around his son as he did and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He turned to look at Dean who was currently trying to burrow under the covers whilst Hope climbed over him to get him to wake up. "Daddy, you're so silly!"

"Lemme sleep!" Dean grumbled from under the covers.

"Hope, leave your Daddy alone, come here for a second." Castiel waved her over to come and sit on his lap and she did, rather reluctantly. He gently kissed her forehead and motioned for both of them to be quiet, holding a finger to his lips. Elijah copied his Papa and held his own little finger to his pursed lips, shushing loudly and Hope couldn't help but giggle. Once Castiel felt that Dean thought he wasn't going to be disturbed, he whipped the covers off of Dean's body leaving him without anything to keep him warm.

Hope burst out into a fit of giggles hearing Dean whimper and curl up into a little ball. "I hate you all," he murmured. Elijah, with a loud squeal, decided to leap off Castiel's lap and jump onto his Daddy, trying to tickle him awake and Hope was quick to follow, ruffling her Daddy's hair and shouting, "Daddy, wake up!"

Castiel watched with a fond smile, laughing hard when Dean growled out loud and tickled both children until they were both crying out for him to stop. Dean peppered kisses on both their faces and lay down on his back, letting both kids snuggle on his chest as he held them tight.

"What time did you kiddos wake up?" he asked whilst yawning.

"Hope woke me 'cause we get pwesents!" Elijah said excitedly.

"Have you both brushed your teeth?" Castiel asked as he dropped down next to Dean, head in his hand whilst his other reached out to pull Elijah's thumb out of his mouth. "No presents till you brush your teeth, okay?"

Hope pouted, pulling her puppy eyes at him, "Really, Papa?"

"Really, baby," Dean replied for Castiel. "When you're done go downstairs and wait for us and we'll open our presents together, alright?"

Hope sighed and pulled on Elijah's hand, "Come on Eli, hurry up!"

"Do you want help brushing your teeth, Eli?" Castiel asked concernedly.

"No!" he exclaimed with a grin. "I'mma big boy now!"

Dean snorted out a laugh, "That you are, buddy." He helped Eli to the floor carefully and watched Hope run to the bathroom and Elijah toddle out behind her. Dean had bought him Superman pyjamas a couple of weeks ago and Elijah wouldn't part with them. He had them on almost every night until they needed to be washed of course and Castiel couldn't help but laugh since they were still quite big for him, the end of the pyjama pants were rolled up so he could walk.

Castiel dropped a hand to Dean's chest and rubbed lightly to get his attention. When his green eyes found his, he smiled wide and leaned down to kiss him soft and slow.

"Merry Christmas," Castiel whispered against his lips once he'd pulled away. Dean wasn't content with the kiss and threaded his hand through Castiel's messy hair and brought his mouth down for another filthier, dirty kiss.

"Merry Christmas to me," Dean said lewdly, dragging Castiel to lie down on top of him. He lightly dragged his fingers across his cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb along Castiel's fuller bottom lip.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, grasping the Dean's roaming hand from his face pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just taking advantage of the fact that we're alone, something which I see you aren't doing right now." Dean grinned wickedly and leaned to nip at Castiel's chin making him laugh softly.

"Dean, we can't...not right now. The children are awake and only a room away."

Dean sighed with frustration and without warning rolled Castiel onto his back, pinning him to the bed and nuzzled his face into his neck. "I just wanna stay in bed with you," he mumbled.

Castiel slipped a hand under the other man's t-shirt, palming at the warm, soft skin of his back. "If you stay in bed you won't get your presents."

Dean lifted his head, his eyes crinkling with a grin, "Oh baby, I hope one of those presents includes you naked in bed ready for some lovin' from me."

Castiel's cheeks flushed with colour and he laughed, "That might be one of your presents. But, only if you make us breakfast today."

"Blackmail, Cas? Really?"

Castiel sent Dean a sheepish look. "I might have promised the kids that you'll make them pancakes."

Dean laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's mouth. "Okay, pancakes it is and then you and me naked in bed. Done?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and pushed Dean off of him. "Go and brush your teeth and I shall get back to you on that."

"Tease," he pouted. "You're a tease Mr. Winchester-Novak."

Castiel laughed and slipped out of bed, sauntering towards the bathroom, "That's why you love me."

Dean smiled lovingly at his husband, watching as he started his morning routine. "That I do."

If only Dean could put into words how much he did love him. He knew that he could show it in a million different ways and it would still never be enough.

"I wanna open mine firrrst!" Elijah squealed, throwing his arms in the air, almost knocking Dean out. The whole family were sat on the floor waiting eagerly to open their presents. Hope was bouncing up and down in excitement and Elijah couldn't stop babbling.

Dean managed to dodge out of the way and brought his arms down to his sides, chuckling. "Jeez, Eli...okay, you see the red one?" Dean pointed under the tree at the large red box. "That one's yours."

Elijah leaped out of Dean's lap and ran for the box, ripping the wrapping paper with no care in the world. Dean and Castiel laughed out loud when Elijah screamed in delight when he found the train set and the mini Superman costume and action figures in the box. They let Hope go next who also screamed in happiness when she opened her present to see that she had a doll house. Dean had spent the whole year painstakingly building it in his spare time and Castiel had helped him out with the details, helping him paint the house and keep it hidden too. Castiel was proud of their work and kissed Dean's cheek in happiness, holding his hand in his and threading their fingers together after seeing how thrilled Hope was. They'd also bought her some classic children's books since she loved to read which she was overly excited about. Sam would be proud, Dean thought.

Elijah almost knocked a surprised Castiel over when he ran to him for a hug and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Papa!" Castiel dropped a kiss to his hair and smoothed his hair down, cupping his cheek and smiling widely, "You're welcome, Eli...I love you."

"I wuv you, too!" he grinned. Without waiting he ran over to Dean to hug and kiss him too which turned into a tickle fight between them when Hope joined in too. Once they all had enough there were still two packages left under the tree and Hope brought them over, handing Dean and Castiel one each and she went back to helping Eli open his toys for him.

Dean held the box in his hands, rattling it. "Baby, this had better be something good."

"Like what?"

Dean leaned over to whisper into Castiel's ear, "Maybe something kinky?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, pushing Dean away, "No, just open it."

Dean pouted sadly but winked at the other man and ripped the paper off. Opening the box carefully he found that it was filled with a myriad of things. A couple of albums he'd been dying to get but hadn't had the time for, a new Led Zeppelin t-shirt, his old one was nearly in tatters, and there was a thick leather bound journal with a matching pen.

"What's this for?" Dean frowned, not quite understanding the meaning behind that particular present.

Castiel smiled hesitantly. "You'll think this is silly but I know you've said a couple of times that you wish you knew more about your family, so, I was hoping that maybe you could write your story, your life in there, all the good and the bad. It would be a way of preserving your history and it would be something for our children to read one day. I know you might not get the time to write everyday but I think this would something that you might get some enjoyment out of. I hope you will anyway."

Dean took a breath, his heart overcome with emotion. Okay, so he did like to read and write a little but it wasn't something he was terribly good at. But for Cas to get him this, to have faith in him to write was enough encouragement. It was the perfect gift. He leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in a kiss. "Our history, Cas...I'll be writing our history. You and the kids are my life...I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"I'm sure you'd survive," Castiel said with a smirk. Dean shook his head defiantly and kissed him again, "No way. I'd rather go to hell then live without you."

"Wow, that is rather morbid but I would do anything for you, too." Castiel thumbed Dean's chin affectionately and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "Now let's see what you got for me." He looked down at the small, rectangular package and back up at Dean. "This doesn't look like much," he teased, scrunching his nose up adorably.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and nodded towards the present, "Just open it, smartass."

Castiel sighed and ripped open the paper finding a thick envelope. His brows furrowed with confusion even further when he pulled something out of the envelope that looked like plane tickets?

"Dean? I-" Castiel had no words, this couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? His heart started racing and he swallowed hard, looking at the tickets again. "_Paris_? Dean..." he breathed. Glancing back up, he saw Dean grinning at him, green eyes wide sparkling with happiness.

"Yes, Cas, those are two tickets, one for you and one for me for Paris. We're going to spend a week there after New Year's, just you and me and I'm gonna take you to all those arty, historical places that you've been going on about for years. Hopefully you'll stop talking my ear off about it once we've been there, though."

Castiel's breath left his lungs in one big _whoosh_ and he shook his head with disbelief. "I can't believe you did this, Dean...we can't afford this. Not right now...we only just moved to this house."

Dean shuffled closer and closed his hands around Castiel's. "I've been putting some money aside for us and the kids for as long as I can remember. And I know we've bought this house recently but after what happened last year, I think we deserve a break, don't you think?"

Castiel didn't know what else to do but pull Dean in for a hug and that's exactly what he did. He managed to bite back a sob and buried his face in Dean's neck, breathing him in. Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas tightly, rubbing his hand up and down his back. This was the least they deserved after what they had gone through last year. But the pain and hurt from that terrible time was left behind, it was in the past and the both of them were good. They were better and stronger as a couple than they ever had been.

Castiel pulled away from the embrace with a gasp, "What about the children? We can't take them along with us, can we?"

Dean slid a hand up to hold the back of Castiel's neck, his thumb rubbing behind his ear comfortingly, "Sammy is gonna take care of the kids for us. I've planned all this out Professor Novak...I want this to be a holiday we can remember forever. We didn't even get a chance to have a honeymoon so I wanna make this count. You're happy, right?"

"Oh Dean," Castiel pressed his forehead to his and let out a shuddering breath. "I am so happy...I don't know what to say. I don't deserve this, any of this."

Dean nuzzled his nose with Castiel's and covered his mouth with his own, kissing him soft and sweet. "You deserve it all, everything that ever exists in this world, you deserve every single thing," Dean said quietly after he broke for air. He wiped away a stray tear that had fallen on Castiel's cheek and chuckled. Castiel laughed wetly and closed the distance, kissing him hard, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Dean winked, pressing his mouth to the other man's once more.

Castiel dropped his head onto Dean's shoulder and took comfort in his arms unable to stop a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can hear you sniffling down there, come on man, stop with the tears now." Dean nudged Castiel's head with his shoulder to make him look up and he wiped away his tears with the tips of his fingers, cleaning them on Cas' t-shirt.

"Papa, why you cwyin'?"

Castiel twisted out of Dean's arms to see Elijah with his head tilted, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Castiel smiled and pulled Elijah into a hug, kissing his forehead, "It's because I'm happy, Eli."

Elijah still looked confused making Castiel and Dean laugh, "Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older," Castiel said reassuringly.

"But I'mma a big boy now!" he said with a toothy smile.

"You are, buddy! You're a man now!" Dean said lifting him up in the air making him squeal out loud. Not content on being left out, Hope left her doll house alone for the moment and clambered onto Cas' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling up to him.

"How about your Daddy makes some pancakes for breakfast? How does that sound?" Castiel said, glancing at Dean expectantly.

Elijah and Hope shouted, "Yay!" in delight and immediately starting spouting off the type of pancakes they wanted.

Dean sighed heavily and got up, tucking Elijah under one arm, his giggles not failing to make anyone smile, "I'm taking my little helper with me and Cas, you owe me big time."

Castiel nodded and winked back at him flirtatiously, "Anything you want, Dean."

Dean groaned inwardly and shook his head to dispel the images he was getting in his head with those words, but he couldn't resist bending down to steal a kiss. "Anything I want?"

"Everything," Castiel confirmed.

Dean grinned widely and stood up straight, swinging Elijah onto his shoulders and making his way into the kitchen. Hope was quick to follow them, not before dropping a kiss to his cheek. Castiel looked around his home, the tattered remains of the wrapping paper, the boxes that were still left to be unpacked, silly ornaments on the fireplace and at the various toys and books that were scattered around.

Their house wasn't perfect and it still needed a lot of work but one thing was for sure, his home and the people who lived in it were more than perfect and exceptionally beautiful. What more could he want from life?


End file.
